Various electronic devices, for example consumer electronic devices, include air sensors. Such air sensors are often, however, isolated. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.